jumping_flashfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mrhoix
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Jumping Flash Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey Mrhoix! Could you make me admin on the "Jumping Flash! Wiki"? Thanks man, Erik Thomé (Timedominated) Hey again Mrhoix! Thanks a bunch man, I really appreciate it. Yeah, all of the concept art was found in a Japanese guide book for the game. I got mine thanks to some great people over in Japan who were able to track one down for me in the wild. Thanks again and have a good one! Erik Thomé (Timedominated) Jumping Flash Wiki You messaged me earlier last year requesting the closure of my Jumping Flash wiki, which indeed never really got off the ground. I'm replying to let you know I accept, in exchange for admin rights on this wiki, assuming that offer is still on the table. I'll send the request for my wiki to be deleted once the rights change is made over here. Armageddon11 (talk) 23:10, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I have contacted Wikia and requested my wiki be deleted and redirected to this one. Armageddon11 (talk) 19:50, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey man! You should check out the new concept artwork that I uploaded, it's pretty sweet. Also, you wouldn't happen to be Hoix Soft from YouTube, would you? Have a good one! Erik Thomé (Timedominated) Timedominated (talk) 21:06, April 11, 2014 (UTC)